


Oh Dear

by dameisaure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: I tried my best, Letters, M/M, My First Fanfic, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameisaure/pseuds/dameisaure
Summary: What happens when Scorpius is being distant with Albus?  Well, Albus decides to pick up a pen and to write to his family for advice...
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Oh Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/gifts).



> Hey! So this is my first fic ever in English. It's probably not that good, but I tried my best! I did it with all my heart, so I hope you'll still enjoy it ♡ Lots of love and thank you for loving Scorbus aka the best ship ever :D

Dear James,

You must find it weird to receive an owl from me. You know how much I despise writing letters, but I am in desperate need of your help and your better judgement. Please, I beg you not to tell dad, or mom, or Lily, or anyone about this letter. I’m writing specifically to you because I trust you. And please don’t let anyone see this letter, hide it, destroy it, even eat it if you want but never let anyone read it.

Yesterday, as I went inside a compartment in the Hogwarts Express where I was expecting to meet Scorpius, I had a horrible experience. Scorpius was inside, but he was not on his own. He was with another guy, an exchange student, with whom he was talking in French. This guy, whose name was Gabriel, was insanely handsome. I never saw someone that handsome in my life. He had godly-like hands that were neither too thin nor too large. His eyes were like a deep blue and mesmerising abyss. His hair was short and softly curled, and of a beautiful light brown colour. He had a cute turned-up nose and well-drawn pink lips. Even though he was sitting, his long and muscular legs hinted his tallness. I must admit I was taken aback when I first saw him. At the same time, I couldn’t help but hate him. I hated the fact that Scorpius knew such a handsome guy, and that they seemed to be having fun talking to each other. I hated the fact that they were talking in a language unknown to me. And do you know what is worse? This guy is an absolute sweetheart. There’s nothing you can despise.

I spent the whole trip to Hogwarts listening to them talking in a language I didn’t understand, feeling like an absolute piece of poop. I’m angry at Scorpius for not talking to me, for not asking how I was, for not asking what I did during the holidays, for not being the good friend he used to be. I’ve refused to start any discussion with him to him since we arrived at Hogwarts. I’m waiting for him to come and talk to me. I’ve already been ignoring him for 5 days and I guess he hasn’t noticed at all. He is always stuck with this exchange student and so-called friend of his…

What do you think about it? Do you think I am being weird and paranoid? Or do you agree with me that Scorpius is not being a good friend at all by spending most of his time with this Gabriel? What should I do about this whole situation?

(Remember not to let anyone see this letter!)

Love,

Albus

PS: (HIDE THIS LETTER FROM THE REST OF THE FAMILY. THANK YOU.)

***

  
Dear Albus,

Don’t worry, I haven’t let anyone read or see your letter. I’m such a good big brother, aren’t I? I must admit I was a bit puzzled when I received your owl as you never write to anyone when you are at Hogwarts. I guess you’re slowly moving out of your “I don’t need anyone”-emo-phase!

I read your story, and to be honest you are being a little cruel with both Scorpius and that French boy. Look, have you even asked Scorpius how the two of them met? Maybe they are childhood friends. You should be more open-minded and less self-centred. My words might seem harsh, but I need you to understand that you don’t own Scorpius, and no one does. You can’t force Scorpius to only be friend with you. The two of you have a very strong bond, you’ve faced things that no one should ever face in their lives. You are linked by these events that make your friendship a very special and strong one. Don’t ruin everything by acting like a child because your friend has other friends.

You should try and make new friends in the meantime. I’m concerned about your happiness, and I know for a fact that relying on only one person isn’t good. You should go and talk to other people. I know you’re probably telling yourself “and what if Scorpius never comes back to me, what if we part ways forever?”. Scorpius cares more about you than he cares about anything else, and please don’t ask me how I can know it for sure because I know it.

Apart from that, Dad saw your owl coming but didn’t read the letter, so he’s been asking me every single day about you. Why don’t you write to him? I know you don’t have the most perfect of relationships, but maybe you can try and use your worries as a way to talk to him. He might have better answers than mines. Or you can ask Mum. But I still think you should ask Dad, he’s far more like you than Mum when it comes to these kinds of matters.

Also, can you please ask Rose to answer my owls? I’ve been sending her dozens of them and she never answers. I lent her a book I got from a friend and this friend needs it right now, and she won’t give it back to me. It’s a bit of an awkward situation, I KNOW, but please Albus help me with it.

Good luck with Scorpius, and remember, making new friends does not mean letting Scorpius down.

Lots of love little brother,

James xx

***

  
Dear Dad,

It’s me, Albus. I’m writing this letter because James told me you would advise me better than him. I don’t know where to start, I hope you are doing alright, and yes let’s get started.

Since my arrival at Hogwarts, Scorpius and I haven’t really talked to each other. Actually, it’s since the Hogwarts Express. It doesn’t matter. Scorpius has been spending his days with an exchange student, a friend of his who I didn’t even know existed before. He’s been spending his days with him being only civil with me. We haven’t even had the chance to have a proper talk! Gabriel (his French friend) has everything I don’t have – he’s handsome, sweet, funny, optimistic, a true ray of sunshine. I can’t compete with him. Dad, I’m so afraid of losing Scorpius to him. James told me they might be childhood friends, but still! I don’t want to lose Scorpius, he is like a light in a neverending night, he is my other half. I won’t survive if I lose him.

I tried to talk to him like we used to before, but everything seemed so different. There was an awkward distance between us, it’s as if he was someone else. I tried to ask him about that guy, Gabriel, but he would only half-answer. He told me “oh, he’s a friend from France” and nothing else. Do you think I’m annoying him? Before, he would have given me a lengthy answer, and he would have seemed enthusiastic. Did I do something he found insulting? I don’t know what I could have done, but that’s the only plausible answer… Did I forget to send him an owl for the anniversary of his mum’s passing? No, I did send a letter… Maybe my owl never arrived? Dad, what do you think? Should I write him a letter to apologise? Talking to him seems useless… Or I should forget about him and let him be happy with his French friend. Perhaps I should talk to that guy? I don’t know what to do…

James advised me to make new friends. He said that the bond between Scorpius and I is too strong to be broken, and that we will always come back to each other in the end. I’m not so sure about it to be honest. You know how brilliant I can be and ruining things. I’m sure I’ve ruined everything as always. If only I was different, if only I was more like James or Lily…

I’m sorry if all these questions annoy you, I would understand if you have more important things to do than answer them. I should try to figure it out on my own. I’m already trying, but I should try harder.

If you’ve read up to this point, thank you Dad.

Laters,

Albus.

***

  
Albus,

Thank you for your letter. I was surprised to say the least to receive a letter from you. Don’t take it wrong – I felt happy to see that you’re asking for my advice. I don’t know if I’m the best person, but I’ll try my best.

First, I’m sure you have done nothing wrong. Perhaps Scorpius is trying to figure out something on his own, or he’s trying to spend a lot of time with his French friend. Look, they might have been away from each other for years and they have a lot of things to tell each other! If you think you have done something wrong, the best thing would be to go and ask him what it was. To be honest with you, I don’t think you have done anything wrong at all. Scorpius would never stop talking to you if you had hurt him. If you feel like writing a letter to Scorpius, go ahead and do it. I’m sure you’ve done nothing wrong, I’m sure there’s something going on in Scorpius’s head you can’t control. Talking to Gabriel could be a good start as well. Perhaps he can enlighten you on this matter! And you can even find a friend in him.

I won’t tell you to detach yourself from this situation, I know you are like me. When something is bothering you, it won’t fade away until everything is fine again. The best advice I can give you is to do what makes you feel better. If you think you’d feel better by writing Scorpius a letter, do it. If you think you’d feel better by confronting Scorpius, do it. Whatever eases the pain in your heart, do it. Don’t wait for the situation to worsen. And I would be an even worse father than I already am if I didn’t tell you to try and focus a bit more on your studies. You’re in your last year, don’t throw everything away. Try to find an equilibrium between private matters and school matters.

I also want to remind you that I love you, and that despite our relation being somewhat awkward, I’ll always be here for you. To tell you the truth, I cried a little while receiving your letter because I couldn’t believe you actually opened-up to me. Please do it more often. I care about you. I only want the best for you.

I love you Albus.

Dad.

***

Dear Scorpius,

It took me some time before being able to write this letter. I wasn’t sure about writing it to be honest. I even had to talk to my Dad about it. Enough about me.

Since the Hogwarts Express, I’ve noticed you’ve been spending a lot of time with Gabriel. It’s great that you have a foreign friend around, I’m happy for you. It’s always a good thing to open-up to other people. While you’ve been having new amazing friendships, I haven’t done much myself because I was under the impression that I had done something wrong. Here comes the main point of this letter: I am sorry. I am sorry if I have done something that hurt you. I am sorry if I said something I shouldn’t have said. Once again, it’s great that you’re making new friends, but I feel like you are trying to distance yourself from me. I might be a bit paranoid, of course. But last time I tried to talk to you about Bathilda Bagshot, you seemed bored with me. I felt like you didn’t want me to talk to you at all. As if I was too much.

Scorpius you are everything to me. My life is not the same without you by my side. You gave me a reason to be happy. You gave me hope when I was at my worst. Not having you physically close to me hurts me more than receiving a crucio curse. Ever since you’ve stepped into my life, you became my only reason to be, my other half. There’s not a single moment when I don’t think about you. You live in my mind; you flourish in my heart.

Scorpius, I love you, I love you more than I’ve ever loved and more than I’ll ever love. You are like home to me. When I want to end it all, I think about your eyes, these two pearls shining like the sun. I think about your beaming and loving smile. I picture your hair, these golden threads that could cure any disease. I picture your face, the brightest star in the world. I imagine your long and delicate hands; I feel them caress in the lightest way possible my skin. I imagine my hands in yours, creating a warmth of our own, defying the coldness of the world. I dream of your godly back, of discovering it with my own two hands. I dream of your legs perfectly drawn by your chino trousers, of taking them off and exploring the secrets they hide. I dream of you, I want you, I love you. You are my everything, I am reduced to nothingness when you are not around. I want to live with you and in you. Being far away from you is driving me crazy.

I hope I haven’t ruined everything as always. I am a destructive force, I’m not able to shine like you do. I would understand you would have found happiness in Gabriel. He’s so much better than me in every way possible. He’s handsome, kind, optimistic, supportive. Everything I am not. I hate to admit it, but you should become best friend with him and forget about me. I won’t bring anything good to you. I’m sorry for being the way I am, for ruining your Hogwarts years. I’m sincerely sorry. I only want the best for you.

Scorpius, I love you, most fervently.

With all the love I can bear,

Albus

***

Dear James,

This letter is going to be short. I talked to Scorpius, I mean I wrote him a letter and then we talked. I think it went better than I could have expected.

We are now dating each other!

Turns out this Gabriel dude was – as you guessed – a childhood friend of his, but he admitted that he talked to him all the time because he was scared to talk to me. Ah, yes, he realised he had feelings for me, so he was too scared to face me. I guess I was being paranoid all this time!

Thanks for listening to my complaints and for advising me, you’re a great big brother. Now I should go and write a letter to Dad. I’ll tell him about Scorpius and I. I hope he’ll take it smoothly.

Lots of love.

Albus x

***

Dear Harry,

This time you are receiving a letter from me not because of the behaviour of your youngest child, but because of Albus Severus’s behaviour. Albus has always been a calm child who never had much problems (if we forget about the year 4 incident). Yet, he has been a bit wilder the last couples of days.

To put it bluntly, I surprised him doing things with his _very_ good friend Mr Malfoy in the back of the library. By night. Making more noise than they should have. I know love can be a bit awkward when one is young, but please tell your son to refrain himself from doing things in public places. I did not want to interrupt the two of them – they would have been scared to death. But I will make sure to find the right punishment for their behaviour.

In the meantime, I would like you to have a talk with your son about being protected when doing the thing. Seeing these two boys made me realise that Hogwarts is truly lacking in terms of prevention and sex education.

Furthermore, please do not tell Draco Malfoy about _this_. I do not know if he and Scorpius had a talk about his relationship with Albus. Thus, it would be very unfortunate and disrespectful to inform Draco of it before Scorpius even had the chance to do so. 

I am always shocked to see that Potters always find a way to surprise me, and usually not in a good way. I’m amazed neither you nor your father have done what he did with Scorpius. It does not mean that I would like Lily Luna to surprise me in any way at all. In fact, I would rather she stays calm. I do not want to deal with anything worse.

In the meantime, I wish you a very good end of day.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

***

ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER

WHAT CAME INTO YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU DECIDED TO HAVE SEX WITH SCORPIUS IN THE LIBRARY? YOU WERE SEEN BY PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL WHO WROTE ME A LETTER TO INFORM ME OF YOUR TERRIBLE BEHAVIOUR. DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU’D GO UNNOTICED? EVEN YOUR BROTHER JAMES NEVER DARED DO SUCH A BOLD AND STUPID THING.

YOU ARE REQUIRED TO COME HOME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. YOU AND I WILL HAVE A VERY SERIOUS TALK. WERE YOU EVEN WEARING A CONDOM? DEAR MERLIN, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’D DO SUCH A DUMB THING. YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED. HAVING SEX AT HOGWARTS, SERIOUSLY? AND IN THE LIBRARY? THAT’S THE WORST YOU COULD HAVE DONE. AT LEAST DO IT IN A PLACE WHERE YOU WON’T BE FOUND. OR DON’T DO IT AT ALL.

FOR NOW, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STAY AT HOGWARTS DURING THE HOLIDAYS. AND OF COURSE, YOU SHALL WRITE AN APOLOGY LETTER TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL. YOU ARE VERY LUCKY THAT NEITHER PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL NOR ME WILL TELL SCORPIUS’S DAD ABOUT IT. IMAGINE HOW BAD HE WOULD HAVE BEEN SCOLDED BECAUSE OF YOUR MISBEAHVIOUR? 

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’VE DONE THIS.

(PS: James told me to say that he’s proud of you and that you are keeping the Potter legacy alive. Don’t tell your mum that I somewhat agree with him…)


End file.
